In the related art, when a semiconductor component or a flat panel display is manufactured, a substrate processing apparatus is used to perform a liquid processing onto a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate, with various kinds of processing liquids, and thereafter, perform a drying processing of drying the substrate attached with the processing liquid. Herein, the liquid processing by a processing liquid in the liquid processing apparatus includes cleaning or etching of the surface of a substrate with a chemical liquid such as a cleaning liquid or an etching liquid, or rinsing of the surface of the cleaned or etched substrate with a rinse liquid such as deionized water (DIW).
In the drying processing of the substrate processing, a volatile chemical liquid such as isopropyl alcohol (IPA) is used as a drying liquid, and a volatile processing liquid is ejected to the surface of the substrate to substitute a rinse liquid or the like, thereby rapidly drying the substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-227467, incorporated herein by reference).